


Встретить Рождество по-ирландски

by LizziRiver



Category: Seven Psychopaths (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, Drinking, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 21:10:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15324402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizziRiver/pseuds/LizziRiver
Summary: Колледж-ау.Марти просто хотел напиться в одиночестве на рождество, но ему неожиданно помешали.





	Встретить Рождество по-ирландски

**Author's Note:**

> маленький драбблик про моих любимых психопатов.

Марти не поехал домой на Рождество. "В жопу все это", мрачно думал он, попивая дешевый виски, который сосед по комнате прятал под кроватью. "В жопу неверную подружку, приятеля, который решил укатить на Аляску, в жопу истеричных родителей и гребанную Ирландию с ее овцами и ледяными ветрами". Марти был решительно настроен сидеть в комнате общаги в компании виски и старого телека весь канун Рождества, а если повезет, то и до самого нового года. Уж одиночество-то он заслужил.  
\- Приветики! - дверь отворилась со скрипом и в поле зрения Марти оказалась голова в идиотской шапке с лосями.   
\- Ты кто блять вообще? - неуверенно спросил Марти. В конце концов, он не очень помнил, как выглядит его сосед.   
\- Билли! - в комнату ввалился переполненный энтузиазмом и алкоголем худой блондин - обладатель дурацкой шапки и лучезарной улыбки. - Это мое имя, - тут же пояснил он. - Я тут к девушке пришел, но она, гребаная стерва, трахалась с каким-то второкурсником. Пришлось пристрелить его. Теперь вот ищу, где перекантоваться на Рождество. А у тебя вроде пусто, - и он снова заулыбался.  
\- Ты пристрелил кого-то? Прямо сейчас? - Марти расхохотался. - Ну да, а я овцу трахнул.  
\- Странный выбор, но я судить не стану, - заметил Билли. - В конце концов, в Роджество каждый развлекается, как может.  
Марти закатил глаза и отхлебнул еще виски. Билли протянул руку к бутылке и состроил умильную рожицу. Марти вздохнул и отдал ему бутылку, наблюдая потом, как тот осторожно делает очень большой глоток прямо из горлышка.  
\- Так, что, много ты встречал тех, кто трахал овец? - спросил Марти.  
\- Неа, ты первый, - ответил Билли, морщась. - Ну и отвратный же у тебя виски.  
\- И что ты предлагаешь? - огрызнулся Марти.  
\- Побыстрее с ним разделаться, - улыбнулся ему Билли и вернул бутылку.   
Марти отпил еще. Он стремительно пьянел . Билли достал из кармана куртки косяк. За окном кто-то истошным голос пел "Jingle Bells".  
\- Давай поиграем в никогда не... - заплетающимся голосом сказал Билли. Марти не мог оторвать взгляда от его покрасневших обветренных губ.  
\- Я никогда не целовал парней, - сказал он хрипло.   
\- Ну и я тоже не целовал, - пожал плечами Билли. - Никто не пьет. Так неинтересно.  
Марти уткнулся лицом в шею Билли, затем обхватил его рукой за плечи и жадно поцеловал.  
\- А так? Интересно?  
\- Пожалуй, - согласился Билли немного севшим голосом. - Я тебе нравлюсь? Это все из-за шапки? Она из овечьей пряжи, кажется, да и вот тут есть лоси...  
Марти снова поцеловал его, на этот раз дольше и уверенней, стягивая с Билли дурацкую шапку и куртку, прижимая его к себе.  
\- Я на самом деле не трахал никаких овец, ты же понял это? - прошептал он Билли в шею.  
\- Ага, да, - тяжело дыша, проговорил Билли. - Я так и знал. Ты слишком ванильный для овец.  
\- А я... ну ты это, - он прервался, когда Марти разобрался с его ширинкой и заснунул руку ему в штаны.. - в общем, ты газеты завтрашние не читай.  
\- Я их вообще не читаю, - пробормотал Марти, позволяя Билли перехватить инициативу и прижать его к спинке кровати.  
\- Ты, что хочешь связать меня? - с подозрением спросил он, наблюдая, как тонкие пальцы Билли обхватывают его запястья.  
\- Ага, - проговорил тот, улыбаясь.- Есть идеи, чем?  
\- Можем занять рождественскую гирлянду у моего придурка соседа, - пробормотал Марти.  
\- Я в тебе не ошибся, - восхищенко сказал Билли и улыбнулся еще лучезарней.   
Марти подумал, что нынешнее Рождество, кажется, только что стало лучшим за все 19 лет его жизни.


End file.
